Silver Rose
by Isildur241
Summary: Matthew, Leila, and Jaffar. What if one of them was different? What if Leila lived? What if something more developed? What then? Leila/Matt Leila/Jaffar. Bet you didn't see that coming!


Ok. Here's the deal. I predict that I will get my multiple stories into a semi-rotational update system/schedule. This ring will include stories that I didn't think that I would get to. The stories I will likely be doing at one time are: Canon [Falls The Shadow] (tactician insert), Silver Rose (Matthew, Leila, Jaffar, and I didn't think this would happen), Slipping (new tentative title for Mounted Swordsman and Secluded Princess, Guy and Priscilla, will set up for some later stories), and Scarred (Karla-centric modern AU). These will be in no particular order. If I get bored with one, I'll work on whichever one I feel like. However, this means that each story will have a longer time between updates, probably, so I guess you'll just have to read all my stories! --Shameless Plug

And now, since this is what I'm feeling at the moment, the re-worked Silver Rose! Part 1!

* * *

She had to get out.

Leila was running. She needn't worry about stealth anymore; that was behind her. She was found out, and had to get away, and had to report to Lord Uther, and had to do oh-so-many things.

"You overheard, did you not?" he had said. It was a foolish mistake. A _careless_ mistake. If she managed to escape alive, Matthew would never let this go. "And I had such hopes for you, Leila. The punishment for traitors is death. Don't try to run. You'll never make it."

Leila ran anyway. _The Angel of Death_. She ran from Nergal, and Ephidel, and that godsdamned fucking angel. She dared not look to see how far behind, or how close, her pursuer was. She ran and ran until her foot caught on a loose stone and she went down, rolling to the side as she fell to break her fall and avoid any incoming blow if there was one. In the moment it took her to right herself, Jaffar was there. Where once there were shadows there was now a man, red-haired and black-clad, bloodied blades at his sides. _I'll fight then_. There was no avoiding it.

Leila drew her own sword, longer than the dirk Matthew used, and longer still than Jaffar's daggers. _No hesitation-_ She raised her sword to chest level and lunged at Jaffar, but as swiftly as he materialized, he disappeared again. She felt the cold metal as it moved to her throat. _No!_ She barely felt the cut, but all of a sudden Leila felt dizzy. She felt herself falling, and everything was black by the time she hit the floor.

"Mat…thew…"

* * *

Matthew grinned as he stepped his first steps on the isle. Everyone else was dreading whatever was ahead of them, it was called the Dread Isle for a reason, but not Matthew. He grinned like an eager puppy waiting to ride his first horse on Christmas morning. Or something. Guy would tell him what he grinned like.

No, Leila would tell him. Leila was undercover somewhere on this island, and chances are he'd get a chance to see her again sooner than he anticipated. No doubt she would have some words for him about how he left their last meeting- "…to meet my parents." "He didn't even wait for a reply!" –but he would find a way to swing her over to his side. Cut her off with a kiss, maybe? Or-

"Leila? Is that you?" Ah. There was the young master greeting her now. Oh, the convenient timing. Well, I believe I'll just-Matthew caught a sight of her limp form, rose-colored hair matted and tangled. Dark red stains on her front.

"She's…dead."

_Dead?_ Dead. Matthew rushed over. _Dead dead dead_. He fell to his knees. "No…no. She can't-. She's not-. Leila!" He wept into the night, at the edge of the forest on an enemy-controlled island. Years of training as a spy and thief forgotten at two words. _Dead…she's…dead._

A low voice broke his agony of pain. "I'm…I'm sorry Matthew."

"Sorry?" Matthew shuddered. "You're _sorry_," he spat, and turned on the voice of his lord. "You fucking, bastard son of a whore. You knew it was a suicide mission. Suicide. And you sent her anyway, knowing she would die!" His voice increased in crescendo to a scream. "You killed her, and you tell me you're fucking 'sorry'?" Before he knew it himself his dirk was sliding into the palm of his hand. "You slow-minded wretch!"

Matt leapt at Hector, and the two tumbled to the ground. The lordling's weight pulled Matthew down on top of Hector, and in the moment it took for the other's present to register what was happening Matthew landed a hard punch to Hector's face. He held Hector's head back with his left hand, but hands pulled him away before his blade found its target.

"Matthew!" Someone yelled. "Matthew!" _Leila?_ He tried to respond, but nothing came out except for tears. Instead, it all sank into him, without release. He didn't feel himself fall to the ground, or his companions leaning him against a nearby tree as he wept. He didn't hear Ninian's warning of enemies, or Uhai's appearance at the start, or end, of the battle. He just sat, shaking, crying, staring at her lifeless face the entire time. _Leila…_

He nearly started when he realized it was silent now. He turned his head to see Lyndis approaching him. No. No he didn't. He saw Leila approaching him, in the gardens of Castle Ostia. Where they first met. He knew he was crying, couldn't remember why.

"Leila?"

* * *

Kind of short, I know. I wanted to break it up in a way that made it flow easier, and this was that logical stopping point for me. Astute readers may notice my previous work, Fracture, slightly edited in there. See, I wrote Fracture on a thought, 'cause I thought that they didn't do Matthew right in that part of the game. I mean, seriously, he would be shattered. Fractured, if you will. You'll find I have a small obsession with destroying characters emotionally. Why? Not sure, but I have a few ideas about it. I won't get into a rant. Just know that I won't be doing much character-destruction for my Fire Emblem fics, other than this one (and you may count Scarred, but in that Karla is conveniently pre-broken)

And finally, sorry about the wait. I've been feeling sort of down lately and haven't felt like working on anything, even though I need to. I don't know when I'll get to an update of something, but hopefully it won't be too long.

As always, please review, whether with praise, derision, or just some authorical advice. See y'all!


End file.
